fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Atlantis Practice Bramble Stadium/1
Roleplay DOM: He had been doing drills and practices for nearly half an hour now, his headphones in, listening to human music. He needed as much practice as he could get before the tournament. ADREAN CLEDWYN: Adrean too was lost in his own world. He had won last year’s tournament, and was determined to win again. He had been here all morning, and it was almost dark out. He only took a break for lunch and dinner. DOM: He stopped to take a drink of his drink and spotted another boy practicing. He took off his headphones and walked up to the boy. He wasn't sure what to do to say hi, this guy was focused. So he stood there, Bramble ball in hand, waiting for the kid to notice him. ADREAN CLEDWYN: Adrean could feel a pair of eyes on him, but ignored that sense. He stepped back, bumping into a guy. He turned around, “Why the heck would you start right behind me?” DOM: "Sorry," he said. "Just wanted to say my greetings. It's not everyday you meet another Bramble player. Especially the youngest Bramble player to win the tournament." Dom knew who this was. He extended his hand out. "Dominic Blackstone, but you can call me Dom." ADREAN CLEDWYN: Adrean shook his hand, “I’m Adrean, but you know that. Nice to meet you Dom.” DOM: "A true pleasure, Mr. Cledwyn," Dom said. "I'm in the tournament, too. Last year I made it to the semis, but this year I intend to win. Seems like the competition will be pretty tough though." ADREAN CLEDWYN: “Mr. Cledwyn is my father, please call me Adrean. A lot of people instead to win, very few succeed with that.” He told the boy, “I’m sure we’ll be up against each other at some point.” He claimed, “I’m assuming your here to practice for the tournament?” DOM: "Yeah," he said. "Doing drills and stuff. I'm guessing you're here for the same thing?" ADREAN CLEDWYN: Adrean nodded, “I’ve been here all day. You can never be too prepared.” DOM: "Yeah, you can never be too prepared," he agreed. "I've been here for half an hour, because I had a busy day, but I intend to get in much more practice before the tournament. The tournament isn't too far away." ADREAN CLEDWYN: “Only a few weeks. Do you reckon there’ll be more people than last year?” He asked Dom. DOM: "Probably, Bramble's becoming more popular," he said. "Most of them will probably be average, though. It's hard to find an actually talented Bramble player that enters the tournament." ADREAN CLEDWYN: “Yeah, I started ever since I could throw something. So I have lot’s of experience. How long have you been playing?” He questioned. DOM: "When I was five," he said. "I'm nearly 18 now, so I have experience as well." He looked at Adrean. "How old are you?" ADREAN CLEDWYN: “About 17 And a half.” He answered, “So besides Bramble, what do you do?” DOM: "I'm a Foxfire Student," he said. "I also cook and play guitar, but Bramble has been my main focus for a while." ADREAN CLEDWYN: “I go to Foxfire and play guitar as well. I almost burnt down the kitchen when I tried to cook. I’ll just stick to Bramble.” He concluded, “So how’s you’re family?” DOM: "My father ran away after my awesome little sister was born, but my sister and mother are still cool and good," Dom said. "What about you?" ADREAN CLEDWYN: “My family is a complete mess. But that’s a story for another time.” He looked up at the sky, “So do you have anyone special in your life?” DOM: "I wish," he said. "I'm looking, do you have any suggestions?" ADREAN CLEDWYN: Adrean snorted, “I never pay attention to girls that way.” He said. DOM: "That's a difference between us," he said. "Well, I'm looking. You got anyone?" ADREAN CLEDWYN: He looked like a kid in love. Probably because he was one, it was kind of weird seeing that, “Yeah, I have a girlfriend.” DOM: "Ah, cool," Dominic said. "What's her name? Maybe I know her." ADREAN CLEDWYN: “Her name is Freya Kylan, have you heard of her?” He asked. DOM: "Yeah, she's a good girl," he said. "Only seen her a few times, but I know who she is. Well, I'm glad you have a significant other." ADREAN CLEDWYN: He nodded, “I’m sure you’ll find someone too.” He stood up and started tossing a Bramble ball in the air. DOM: He threw a Bramble ball behind his back and into his right hand. Then, he threw the Bramble ball hard, and it zoomed around the edge of the stadium, flying back into his hand. "Do you have any idea how much merchandise they've made advertising you?" Dom asked with a smile. ADREAN CLEDWYN: "No, not really. I don't actually have any of the merchandise." He said with a shrug. DOM: "I've seen posters before," Dom said with a smirk. He threw the Bramble ball backward and caught it in his opposite hand when it came back around. "Do you think you're ready for the tournament?" ADREAN CLEDWYN: Adrean threw the ball at a pole, which it hit, and bounced to the wall behind him, and than to the wall on his left, than into his hand, "Yup." DOM: Dom threw it, and it curved around Adrean and back into his hand. He loved throwing--he was so good at it. "Yeah, me too." ADREAN CLEDWYN: Adrean tossed the ball into the air, it went so high, that you couldn't see it. He let it drop into his hand, "You're pretty good." He told Dom. DOM: Dom threw it between Adrean's legs, and it shot straight into the air and back into Dom's hand. "Thanks, Adrean. You're very talented." ADREAN CLEDWYN: Andrean looked at the horizon, "I should go home before my mother charges in here and drags me home by the ear." He said. DOM: He smiled. "Alright, see you at the tournament, Adrean!"